Rewind
by Amulet Misty
Summary: - because there is no future without the past. Snapshots of certain points in the lives of Beat and Rhyme. Sibling fic. One-shot.


Rewind

_Rhyme._ That was his first thought, as Beat regained consciousness. He needed to know where she was. When that prissy kid froze him, Phones was still holding Rhyme's noise pin. He was lying down – he needed to get up. But he couldn't feel _anything_, let alone move anything.

Or could he?

Slowly, very slowly, he regained feeling and his body ached all over. It was pain, but at least that meant that he was alive. He wouldn't think space dust floating around Shibuya would be able to feel. He wasn't completely sure.

Rhyme would know. _Where is she?_

As he began to become more and more aware of the pain, he also became aware of a string of sound buzzing in his ears. They sounded…human.

He tried to open his eyes. Something that should be so damn easy was just, well, not easy anymore. With eyes that were only half open and he could only make out the blurred images of figures standing over him.

A louder sound echoed through his ears and suddenly he could hear clearly. "Look! He's waking up!"

Beat blinked, and his vision returned to him. Faces of strangers peered over him. Looking past them he found himself staring at the concrete ceiling. He recognised the place. It was the Miyashita Underpass, where he supposedly died. He looked back at the figures. He registered an old woman, a young man, and a kid who looked not much smaller than Rhyme. And they could _see_ him. If they could see him…it meant…what did it mean?

_I'm alive._

He was alive. Somehow he was alive. His momentary feeling of relief changed to panic as he realised he still didn't know where Rhyme was.

"Rhyme." His voice was hoarse. He couldn't tell if anyone had heard him. He _had_ to get them to hear him. "_Rhyme_." Louder this time – more urgent. The strangers jumped at the sudden noise."RHYME!"

A deafening silence welcomed Beat. The strangers merely looked at each other and if Beat had more energy he would yell at them. _Where is she? We've gotta find her. Where is Rhyme?_

"Beat. I'm here." It was her. It was only a whisper, but it was Rhyme's voice. It came from his left. It was agonisingly painful, but Beat turned his head.

And there she was, lying there, looking just as broken as he felt. But she was human, and more importantly, she was alive. She smiled at him weakly – even through her obvious pain she could still smile.

"I'm here, Beat-onii-san."

xxxxx

He cried. Daisukenojo Bito cried when he got Rhyme back from that reaper lady. Even if what she had said was true, even if her memories of Beat were _his_ entry fee, it didn't matter. He had Rhyme back. _That_ was all that mattered. He dared the Reapers to send everything they had at him. As long as he had Rhyme he knew he'd be fine.

Xxxxx

She pushed him out of the way to save him – she was his partner after all. She'd thought that'd be the end of her but Mr. Hanekoma managed to turn her into a pin. It felt weird being a pin. She still had her thoughts, but she couldn't move or speak or do anything much, really. Beat couldn't use her as a pin. If she could speak she would've told him that Neku could probably activate her powers – whatever they were. She would've told him it wasn't worth joining the Reapers, just to turn her back. She would've told him that she didn't want him to turn on their friends.

She didn't know why he went so far for her until he became partners with Neku.

_He's…my brother?_

xxxxx

That stupid Phones-guy had seriously riled him up. All Rhyme had wanted to do was help the guy and he acted like a jerk towards them. "Beat, wait up."

Beat nearly felt sick when he realised he had left Rhyme behind again. He needed to be more careful, he didn't want to lose her again.

"Don't worry about me, Beat. It's fine."

_You're my sister – I've gotta be worried about you_.

xxxxx

Rhyme was dead. And now she had to play a timed 'game' to go back to the world of the living. She stared down at the red numbers imprinted on the palm of her hand. All she needed to do was to make it to the 104 building. She knew where that was. It wasn't even a ten minute walk from Dogenzaka. She headed down the road towards 104 when she felt herself being thrown back by an invisible force.

She stared at what she figured must be an invisible wall. There must be some way to get through it.

"Found you!" A loud voice boomed from behind her, and she turned to see who it was.

A boy, taller and presumably older than she was, ran up to her and stopped in front of her, panting. He was wearing a similar outfit to what she was wearing! He must have bought his clothes from the same shop.

"I was runnin' all over the place jus' now. I don't really get it but we've gotta get rid of these timers before we get 'erased' or somethin'." He stared at his own red timer.

"Yes, it seems so," said Rhyme. "Oh right – my name is Rhyme by the way, nice to meet you. What's your name?"

"Bwaaahh! You don't know me!? It's me – Beat!" The boy jumped back in what looked like complete shock.

"Sorry. I don't seem to know you. Have we met before?"

Beat's expression turned into one of a mixture of disbelief, a hint of sadness and anger. She didn't know how she could read a stranger's face so well. He didn't seem to be angry with her though, which she was glad for.

"Nah, we haven't met," he said suddenly. "You just look like someone I know."

"Oh I see. I was thinking you might be another person I've forgotten. You see I think I've lost some of my memories. I can't remember my family – I know I have parents and a brother but I can't remember who they are."

"That so?" Beat looked at her uncomfortably.

"No! Help me!" Beat and Rhyme turned to find the source of the plea and just about a hundred metres away from them they saw a man getting attacked by some kind of mutant frog. The frog pounced on him and unable to defend himself, the man dissolved into nothing.

"I think that's what they mean by being 'erased'," Rhyme whispered, eyes wide.

"But those things can't attack you if you've got one of those pact things." Beat looked at her urgently. "We've gotta make a pact together."

It hadn't been more than five minutes since Rhyme met Beat, but she felt she could trust him. It was just a feeling she had, something like an instinct.

"Alright. Glad to have you for my partner, Beat!"

xxxxx

"An' I've had enough of your crap. I'm leavin'!"

Beat threw open the door and with his skateboard hand ran as fast as he and as far away from his home as possible. Who needed them? They didn't need him. They had Rhyme – their 'perfect' daughter. They wouldn't care if he never went back home ever again.

"Nii-san! Stop!" Rhyme. Of course she'd come after him. He couldn't expect anything else. So he kept on running. She would get tired eventually, her legs were not as long as his and she was younger.

_Jus' leave me alone._

Beat didn't think that they'd make it all the way to the Miyashita Park before she started running out of breath. This was his sister he was thinking about, though.

He ran down into the underpass and she followed, now panting. "Please, listen to what I have to say!"

Beat stopped. That wasn't the sound of a tired Rhyme. That was the sound of a Rhyme – Beat turned – who was crying.

"Nii-san. Don't go."

She stood in the middle of the road, tears streaming down her face. Beat felt an immediate wave of guilt wash over him, and the sight of her like that made his world stop. Rhyme hadn't cried in years. Now she was crying because of him. Some brother he turned out to be.

Damn it. His parents didn't care but Rhyme _did_. Beat couldn't just leave her behind like that. It'd be selfish.

"Rhyme…I'm sorry." Sorry didn't even cover it. Pushing Rhyme away like that wasn't fair – she didn't do anything wrong.

"You don't need to be sorry. Just come home."

Who was he kidding anyway? If he really wanted to run away he would've just jumped onto his skateboard. No one would've caught him.

"Yeah." Rhyme wiped her eyes on her orange sleeve. "I'm coming."

Suddenly, Beat noticed a car behind Rhyme. It was moving towards her fast and wasn't slowing down. "Rhyme!" What was with that car? _The hell? There's someone on the road, blind bastard._ "Look out!" No, it was too close now and Rhyme was too tired to react quickly enough. Before he knew it, Beat's body moved on its own. He remembered grabbing onto Rhyme, desperately trying to get away in time. And then pain so terrible that he couldn't even cry out. And then the world faded to black.

xxxxx

She knocked on his door softly. "Onii-san?"

She knew that he was in his room; she knocked again. "Beat-nii-san, are you awake?"

The door swung open and Beat glared down at her. "What d'you want Rhyme?"

Most would be afraid of Beat and back away. But she was his sister and he'd never treated her like this before. He was pushing her away from him. And she knew why.

"I just wanted to say something."

"So? Say it."

Rhyme looked up at Beat determinedly. "Onii-san. I don't care what Mum and Dad say. It doesn't matter what your results are – 'the greatest glory is not in never failing, but in rising up every time we fail'. Trying your best is enough."

Beat sighed, and shook his head. "There ain't any point. I've got nothin' to work for. I don't have a dream like you Rhyme."

"But you do! You just haven't-"

"-dreamed it yet. Yeah I heard ya the first time. It's getting' late Rhyme – go to sleep."

Rhyme wished she could do more for him but from the look on Beat's face, it was clear he wasn't going to change his mind any time soon. "Good night Nii-san."

xxxxx

"Happy birthday Rhyme!" He watched his sister's face in anticipation as she un-wrapped the small, poorly wrapped box. "See, I was stuck on what to get you. An' I couldn't get you anythin' fancy 'cause I'm kinda low on cash. But I found this and – it's nothin' special – but I thought it'd be cool if you had something around your neck too – like my skull chain."

Rhyme looked up at her brother, eyes shining sincerely. "I love it Onii-san. Can you help me put it on?"

Beat grinned, pleased with himself. "Of course I can."

Xxxxx

"What the hell, Tai?" Beat yelled angrily. Rhyme had never seen her brother so angry before.

Taichi looked calm though, hands in his pockets with a smirk dancing across his face. He flicked his black-hair – it was his trademark gesture. "What? I was only trying to kiss her."

"That's Rhyme – my sister, you piece of shit."

"Yea, I know she's your sister."

"Ain't you got no shame?"

"Shame for what? I thought you had my back, man." He shook his head looking disappointed. "After all I've done for you, you'd think you'd owe me at least one little kiss from your sister."

"What kind of sick bastard tries to kiss his best friend's sister?"

"You calling me a bastard?" Taichi laughed, an empty cold one.

"Hell yes I am."

"You're lucky Rhyme's so quick. I'm surprised you never noticed – this isn't the first time I've tried to kiss her." He shot Rhyme a wink. "Isn't that right?"

Rhyme grabbed onto Beat's arm. "He's just trying to bait you. You can't get into another fight!"

"Is it true Rhyme?"

"Beat-nii-san…."

"_Is it true?"_

Rhyme bit her lip. "Yes." She should've told him. She should've not cared if it ruined Beat and Taichi's friendship.

"That's it, you are _dead!"_

She should've known that this would happen when Beat eventually found out.

Xxxxx

"Beat – when I grow up I want to be a vet."

"A vet? What're they?"

"They're doctors – but for animals."

"That sounds cool, yo."

"I'm going to work hard at school so I can be a vet. It's my new dream!"

"Woah, what made you wanna be a vet so bad?"

"There was an injured squirrel at the park – I think its leg was hurt. Luckily for it a vet on her day off was nearby and came over. Then she –"

Xxxxx

"See ya two later." Taichi waved at both Beat and Rhyme as he left the playground to head home. After ensuring he was out of site, Rhyme turned to her brother.

"I don't like Taichi. He scares me."

Beat was startled and stared at her, wide eyes. "An' what makes you say that?"

"I don't know. It just feels like he's different lately."

"He looks the same as always to me."

"It's just whenever I look at him the words 'a wolf in sheep's clothing' just comes into my head."

"That ain't right. You must be imagining things."

"But Beat, you've started talking like him."

"So what? Rhyme, who's the guy who gave me the name Beat?"

"Taichi."

"Yes, an' he even came up with a nickname for you too."

"I'm sorry but our names are already transliterations of the English words, I'm sure it wasn't hard to come up with."

"Bwaaaahh! Trans-what?"

"Never mind. It probably is my imagination."

"Right! Now les' go for some ramen!"

Xxxxx

"Wah! It hurts Onii-san!" Raimu wailed as she clutched her scraped knee. Beat rushed over to her side, kneeling down as she cried.

"Shh Raimu, don't cry. It's not bleeding." Beat looked around worriedly though. His parents were out and he didn't know what he was supposed to do. His parents told him that they shouldn't play outside the house on the pavement but Beat insisted Raimu would play with him. It was all his fault!

Raimu started crying louder and louder. _Think, Beat, think! _He used to get scraped knees from running around with Taichi all the time (he still did). His mum used to take care of that but got tired after he ignored all her warnings to be more careful.

"Onii-san!"

He remembered now!

"Raimu, can you stand up?"

Raimu sobbed, but made an attempt to stand. She succeeded but her crying got louder.

"Raimi stop crying," he pleaded with her. He couldn't get her anywhere like this!

"B-but it hurts."

He needed to be a good big brother. Even though he was scared of Raimu being hurt without their parents around, he needed to help her. He needed to pretend to be brave.

"Your onii-san gets scratches like this all the time!" He said in a proud voice as loudly as he could. "Scrapes are nothing!"

Raimu's sobs started to subside. "N-nothing?"

"Yes! Whether it's a scratch or scrape, just think of it as nothing. And keep smiling!"

"Keep smiling?"

"If you keep smiling the hurt will go away."

Her blue eyes widened. Staring into her brother's face, she tried her best to give him a smile.

"There you go!"

And seeing his proud face her smile turned into a genuine one. "Thanks onii-san."

"You're welcome. Okay, now let's take slow steps back to the house. We have to put warm water on it and then-"

Xxxxx

"My name is Daisukenojo Bito. Nice to meet you!" His eyes shone with excitement at the prospect of making friends.

No one seemed to hear his introduction. The rest of the kids in the kindergarten seemed to know each other already and had already started playing with toy cars and building stacks with blocks.

He walked over to a pair of other kids, they were trying to put another block on their already tall tower and they couldn't reach. "Hey, I can help!" He picked up a red block; he was taller than most of the kids, they'd definitely let him play with them if he helped them. Standing on his tiptoes he reached for the top. "Almost there-"

Losing his balance, he tripped and crashed forward, toppling the tower down with him. Sitting up and wincing from falling he looked up at the other kids, who looked like they were about to cry. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

But they were already running away, screaming 'meanie!' at the top of their lungs.

He frowned at them. He was just trying to be nice.

"Need some help there?" Daisukenojo looked up to see a boy offering him a hand. Taking it in pulled himself up.

"Thanks!"

"No problem. I'm Taichi Fujisaki. You can jus' call me Tai," said the black-haired little boy. He was smaller than Daisukenojo, but he didn't seem intimidated like the rest of the kids. "You're that kid who was shouting his name in the middle of the class. Ain't your name a bit long?"

"I guess it's kinda long," he said, scratching the back of his head.

"Daisaku- er – daisuka – um – I think I'm gonna just stick to your surname. Bito's way easier to say."

He grinned at Tai. "That works."

"Oh! I think Bito's a word in English. I'll ask my mum about it. She knows how to speak English and write it too."

"Really?" He was impressed that she could write in another language. He wasn't even sure how to write out his full name in Kanji yet.

"Yep! Hey if it means something cool then it can be your nickname."

His eyes shone excitedly. "A nickname?"

"Yep! Friends give each other nicknames."

Daisukenojo's eyes lit up when he heard the word 'friends'. That meant Tai was his friend!

Tai picked up one of the blocks. "Let's build something!"

"Sure!"

xxxxx

The three-year old held his father's hand excitedly. He was finally going to be able to see his mother after a whole day. His dad led him inside to a room with white walls, decorated with a small television on a wood table in the corner of the room, a cradle and a bed where his mother was, with a small bundle in her arms.

Sat on a stool beside her bed, his dad carried him up so he could stand on his knees.

"Is it a boy?" he asked eagerly, trying to get a glimpse of the baby's face.

His mum chuckled and moved the baby around so that he could see. "No Daisukenojo, she's a girl."

He stared at the baby, who stared back at him, tiny eyes opened wide.

"What's she called?"

"Her name is Raimu."

"Raimu," he repeated.

Neither he nor Raimu knew that it should be too early for her to know how to smile, so she smiled anyway. He returned it with the best grin he could make.

"I'm going to be the bestest big brother ever. I promise!"

* * *

**A/N: I liked how this turned out :'D I really enjoyed writing Beat and Rhyme's sibling relationship. Beat's such a good big brother and I can relate to his need to protect his siblings. (Eldest children ftw!) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
